Le Hasard fait bien les choses
by BloodyDamn
Summary: Harry surprend une conversation entre ses deux amis qui change sa vision des choses ... (Dark Harry et peut être HP/DM)
1. Chapter 1

**Le hasard fait bien les choses**

**Disclamer** : les personnage, (sauf ceux sortis de ma tête de folle) et le contexte

sont à J.K  
**Résumé** : Harry potter écoute une conversation entre ses deux amis ron et hermione qui lui fait changer de coté

**Note **:Sorry je suis pas très douée pour les résumé c'est ma toute première fiction soyez indulgent à oui j'ai faillis oublier ''**homophobes et rageux PASSER VOTRE** **CHEMIN car cette fanfic pourrais devenir une fanfic yaoi** ''

_**Prologue**_

Harry était de ces gens qui se plaisait à croire que tout était dû au hasard.C' est tout à fait par  
hasard qu'il avait découvert la pierre philosophale,encore par hasard s'il avait ouvert là chambre des secrets,la faute au hasard si son nom s'était retrouvé dans la coupe de feu.  
Aujourd'hui, encore à cause du hasard ses amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley tout deux à Gryffondor s'était retrouvé à la table qu'il occupait au Chaudron Baveur caché par sa cape  
d'invisibilité ils n'avait pas remarqué sa présence d'ailleur il se demandait pourquoi Hermione  
était assise à cette table alors qu'elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle était en Roumanie.  
Il se posait beaucoup de questions c' est une des raisons pour lesquelles il décida de ne pas se  
montrer et d'épier leur conversation qu'il trouva très intéressante...  
-Alors Mione' comment ça va ?  
-Bien et toi Ron ?  
-Ça pourrait aller s'il n'y avait pas Harry...  
-Oui, je te comprends, j'ai dû lui dire que j'étais en Roumanie pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.  
'Ah... Tout s'explique ' pensa Harry  
-Ha, ha, ha ricana-t-il et il a marché ?  
-Je dirais même plus il a couru fit elle avec son air de miss-je-sais-tout.  
-Moi, je n'ai même pas ouvert ses lettres, crois-moi si Dumbuldor ne me payait pas une belle somme pour l'espionner je me serais débarrasser de cet enquiquineur il y a des années  
. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être naïf, il nous raconte tous sans réserve.  
Harry était trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit, chaque mot que ses ''amis'', enfin ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis il y a cinq minutes, prononçait était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.  
Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque ces anciens amis quittèrent la table,Harry enleva sa cape et fit un petit récapitulatif.  
'1) Ceux que je considérais comme mes meilleurs amis sont en fait des salaud  
2) Ils rapportent mes moindres faits et gestes à Dumby  
3) Celui que je considérais comme mon mentor me manipule  
4)Ah oui depuis le début ils sont payés pour être mes amis,on peut difficilement faire pire, mais bon pour une fois le hasard fait bien les choses, ils s'attendent tous à retrouver une fois les vacances passées un Harry faiblard un bon petit toutou mais fini le faible griffy en manque d'affection Bienvenue au puissant et rusé prince des glaces


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Hasard Fait bien Les Choses**

**H**ello ! Tout d'abord j'aimerais dire merci à Hayato et nekow pour leurs reviews !

**Hayato**:j'essaierai de mettre en pratique tes conseil, je pense mettre en ligne mes chapitres tout les quinze du mois.

**Nekow** :Tu aura la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre !

Voici mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

_Chapitre 1 :Révélation_

4 Privet Drive,23H07 ,petit placard sous l'escalier,notre petit survivant réfléchit à haute voix et s'il n'avait pas été seul il aurait pu passer pour un fou..._  
_-Bon ,il me faut un plan ,pour commencer il faut que je me barre d'ici, je crois que siri m'a laissé le Square Grimmaud et en plus se serait l'occasion de déloger Dumby et son stupide Ordre du Phénix ,jubila t-il_  
_-Deuxièmement ,il me faut une nouvelle garde robe je ne vais pas me coltiner les fringues immondes de Duddley toute ma vie_  
_-Troisièmement il me faut des livres :de magie noire ,transformation en animagi ,d'occlumensie ,de legilimensie ,de potion et de sortilège ,plus question de rien foutre de mon été je vais devancer Hermione dans toutes les matières ._  
_-Quatrèmement et dernièrement il faut que je persuade le vieux glucosé de me faire changer de maison ,que j'aille à Gringott pour interdire l'accès de mon coffre à Dumby..._  
_-Ah,et puis comme je ne peux plus compter sur le côté lumineux de la force je pense que je vais me joindre à Voldy chéri histoire de laminer le vieux sénile drogué au citron_  
_-Niark ,niark ,niark ricana-t-il ,être son héritier ça me plairait bien tient !_  
_Après ces bonnes (ou mauvaises) résolutions Harry s'endormit.

_OooOOOooooooooOOOOOBloodyDamnoooOOVous aime!ooOOOooOooOooOOOOOo_

Harry était toujours en train de dormir lorsqu'il se fit réveiller par des coups donnés à la porte et une voix stridente, et très désagréable, et tout le monde sait qu'un Harry mal réveillé est un Harry dangereux.Tout le monde sauf Pétunia apparemment._  
_-Gamin !Lève-toi et va faire le petit-déjeuner, mon petit Duddlichounet est affamé !Hurla-t-elle de sa voix de crécelle_  
_Harry ouvrit la porte et offrit à sa tante son plus beau regard noir._  
_-Pétunia Dursley ,cracha-t-il ,non je n'irais pas faire le déjeuner pour VOTRE cachalot de fils depuis quatorze ans ,bientôt quinze vous me traitez en personne indésirable qui vous bouffe votre argent et que vous avez recueilli charitablement alors que je sais très bien que vous recevez de l'argent tous les mois pour me nourrir et m' jour où je verrai la couleur de cet argent peut être que je vous ferai le déjeuner en remerciement en attendant vous avez des bras ,des jambes et peut être un cerveau donc vous allez faire le déjeuner pour VOTRE fils .Ah, et conseil d'ami mettez votre fils et votre mari à la diète pendant qu'il en est encore tant.Fit-il avant de claquer la porte au nez d'une Pétunia en manque de mot._  
_-Décidément, le monde devient fout murmura-t-elle avant de partir pour la cuisine._  
_Harry se prépara pour aller à Gringott une fois qu'il fut prêt il sortit de sa chambre pour aller manger, il s'installa à table où de trouvait déjà Vernon et Dudley._  
_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là le monstre ? Dit Vernon, les gens comme toi n'ont pas le droit de s'asseoir avec les gens normaux_  
_-J'ai autant le droit d'être là que vous monsieur Cachalot, dit-il calmement, vous êtes payé pour prendre soin de moi si je ne m'abuse,Pétunia j'aimerai bien des pancake s'il vous plaît

-Hé, tu ne parles pas comme ça à mon père sale monstre !  
-Ah, cachalot junior. Oui, je vais bien et toi ? Pour répondre à ce que je peux à peine qualifier de phrase, vous m'appelez monstre, je vous appelle cachalot, mais dans votre cas, c'est beaucoup plus vrai que dans le mien. Ricana-t-il un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres

alors que Vernon devenait, de plus, en plus rouge .  
-Je ne te permets pas ! Sale monstre ! Misérable vermine ! Nous te recueillions, nous t'élevons gratuitement et...  
-Inutile de me servir votre speech sur votre charité et votre bonté sais depuis longtemps que vous recevez de l'argent retiré de MON coffre j'apprécierai donc un autre comportement. Merci pour les pancake !  
-Je vais te...! Rugit Vernon  
-T-t-t, je vous conseille de baisser d'un ton avec moi. Chuchota-t-il. Vous ne voudriez pas que votre femme apprenne, tout à fait par incident vos petites magouilles avec votre secrétaire n'est-ce pas ?  
Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit Vernon Pâlir dangereusement et se concentrer sur son assiette plutôt que sur lui et de sa présence à table.  
''Hé bien, si j'avais su que c'était vrai, j'aurai utilisé cette menace bien avant.'' Se dit il intérieurement .  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit-il toujours avec ce sourire qu'il savait horripilant.  
Après avoir déjeuner, il prit ce qui lui servait de manteau et se dirigea vers la porte, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour lancer :  
-Avant que je n'oublie, je quitte cette maison aujourd'hui, j'enverrai donc un elfe de maison pour récupérer mes affaires.  
Il partit sans attendre la réponse et prix le magicobus pour aller sur le chemin de traverse pour se rendre à Gringott.  
Arrivé à destination, il entra dans célèbre la banque sorcière et demanda à parler au directeur, un gobelin le conduisit à son bureau, il frappa quelque coups à la porte et, après avoir entendu une réponse affirmative, entra.  
-Bonjour cher directeur. Dit-il respectueusement.  
-Bonjour. Répondit le dit directeur. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
-J'aimerais interdire l'accès de mon coffre à Dumbuldor et récupérer le Square Grimmaud.  
-Bien, bien, voici les papiers nécessaires à votre action. Dit-il en faisant apparaître une petite pile de signez ici, ici et ici, voilà maintenant personne d'autre que vous ne peux pénétrer dans votre coffre et vous êtes le seul propriétaire du Square Grimmaud  
-Merci beaucoup. Dit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît m'appelez un gobelin pour me conduire à mon coffre s'il vous plaît ?  
Le Directeur claqua des doigts et aussitôt un gobelin entra.  
-Voici Voskitich. Présenta-t-il. Il vous conduira à votre coffre, au plaisir de vous revoir Mr Potter.  
-Au-revoir Mr le directeur. Lui répondit-il alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte.

_OoooOOOOOooOOOooooooooooOoOBloodyDamnoooOooOooOooOOOOOoooOoOOOo_

Après s'être pris une bourse pleine de galions Harry se rendit chez Madame Guimpure.  
-Bonjour Mr Potter. Fit-elle lorsqu'il entra dans la puis je faire pour vous ?  
-Madame Guimpure. Répondit Harry en lui faisant un bref signe de tête.J'aimerais vous commander cinq tenues de soirée sorcière, cinq autres tenues pour le thé, cinq tenues de combat, cinq tenues de combat et deux uniformes de poudlard avec le blason de serpentard.  
-Mais... N'êtes-vous pas à griffonner ?  
-Vous n'êtes pas payé pour poser des questions, il me semble. Dit-il sèchement.  
Mme Guimpure se renfrogna en marmonnant contre les gosses insolents de la nouvelle époque, mais Harry n'en n'eut cure et continua.

-J'enverrai mon elfe de maison à quinze heures sur ce.  
Et il sortit de la boutique sans demander son reste pour se rendre chez Fleury & Bott  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique, le vendeur lui demanda.  
-Que puis je pour vous ?  
-Alors... J'aimerai des livres sur la métamorphose en animagi, un autre sur les sorts de magie noire les plus compliquées, un livre sur l'apprentissage de l'occlumensie et la legilimencie, un sur les sorts niveau auror et mage de combat et un dernier sur l'art de la potion niveau maître de potion s'il vous plaît ?  
-Puis je me permettre de vous demandez pourquoi ?  
-Non, je ne vous permet pas. Répliqua-t-il glacial.  
-Ah oui, j'aurai besoin de tous les éléments de cette liste.  
-Bien, trente-sept galions s'il vous plaît.  
Après avoir fini ses emplettes, il se dirigea vers le Square Grimmaud. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il demanda à Kreattur, l'elfe de maison, où s'était regroupé l'ordre, l'elfe lui annonça qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la cuisine, il le remercia et s'y rendit.  
Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration, pour se donner du courage, reprit son masque impassible et entra.  
Dès qu'ils le virent les membres de l'ordre se figèrent, il devina à leur air un peu paniqué qu'ils étaient en train de parler de lui, mais il ne fit aucune remarque, ses ''amis'' lui firent un de leur plus beau sourire hypocrite.  
-Harry ! Nous ne t'attendions pas avant la fin des vacances ! Lui dit Hermione  
-Et moi, je pensais que tu étais en Roumanie. C'est la journée de miracle Hermione. Ironisa-t-il.  
Ils restèrent tous sans voix une minute, depuis quand le gentil petit griffy malheureux et manipulable parlait comme ça ?  
Mais Harry impitoyable rajouta  
-Si vous avez fini de gober les mouches, j'aimerais que vous quittiez ma maison merci.  
-Mais enfin Harry, nous avons besoin de cette maison pour les réunions de l'ordre.  
-Écoutez-moi bien tous autant que vous êtes, vous avez cinq minutes pour débarrasser le plancher, pas une de plus. Si toutes vos affaires accompagner de vous-même ne sont pas hors de ma maison après ces cinq minutes, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, mais je ferai quelque chose donc ouste.  
-mais Harry, tu as perdu la raison ?! Vociféra Ron.  
-Oh non je vais très bien Ron, il te reste quatre minute.  
-Mais enfin Harry, c'est l'ordre !  
-Je me fous de votre ordre ! Sortez de MA maison ! Et comme si la maison l'avait entendu tous les invités indésirables se retrouvèrent dehors  
''Hé bien'' pensa-t-il'' c'est pas trop tôt, mais bon il est temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette vielle bicoque !''  
-Kreattur ! Appella t-il  
Kreattur arriva dans un pop et marmonna des choses intelligibles dans sa barbe inexistante, Harry qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur le rappela à l'ordre.  
-Krettur, je suis ton nouveau maître ! Par conséquent, je ne demande pas, mais j'EXIGE ton obéissance et ton respect !  
-oui maître répondit Kreattur légèrement effrayer par ce nouvel Harry  
-C'est bien, je veux que tu ne laisses entrer personne sans mon autorisation s'est compris ?  
-Oui jeune maître.  
-j'aimerais aussi que tu me montres la salle du noyau, j'ai besoin de renouveler les protections de la maison et qu'elle me reconnaisse comme maître.  
-D'accord, veuillez me suivre maître.  
Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs et sur le chemin Kreattur lui expliqua que comme poudlard le square avait une âme propre et pouvait se modifier au grès et à l'envie de son maître et qu'il pouvait communiquer avec lui par télépathie, Harry écouta avec attention toutes les paroles de l'elfe.  
Une fois, ils furent arrivés devant le noyau Kreattur lui dit qu'il devait transmettre un peu de sa magie au noyau.  
-Une fois que se sera fait, votre magie passera dans toute la maison et vous pourrez lui demander de refaire les protections.  
Harry avança sa main vers le noyau y concentra toute sa magie puis la posa sur le noyau ce qu'il se passa après resta très flou pour Harry, ce fut comme une explosion de magie brute, elle traversa toute la maison, les murs, et les recoins et si on était bien attentif, on aurait cru entendre la maison chanter pour son nouveau maître, Harry se sentit enfin chez lui.  
Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle du noyau Harry constata que la maison avait changé, elle était plus chaleureuse et correspondait à ses gouts, les murs n'étaient plus d'un blanc sale et délavé, mais d'un blanc éclatant.  
Les meubles qui étaient anciennement tous en bois rustique étaient maintenant moelleux et confortables, les cadres des tableaux étaient passés d'un bois terne à de l'or pur et les habitants des tableaux qui avaient autrefois l'air d'être constipés avait maintenant une mine joyeuse, même madame black, ce qui étonna vraiment Harry. Il eut même un peu peur lorsqu'elle lui lança un ''Bonjour Harry chéri ! ''Quand il passa devant son portrait.  
Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander à Kreattur de lui expliquer car il le fit de lui-même, un peu étonné.  
-La maison et tous ses habitants qu'ils soient vivants ou morts, animaux ou humain et cela n'arrive que lorsqu'un membre de la branche principale des Black en prend posséssion.  
-Mais je ne fais pas partie de la famille black je suis un Potter ! Réfuta Harry  
-si maître. La réaction du noyau m'avait mis sur la piste, mais là, j'en suis sûr. Vous êtes un Black de la branche principale, sûrement de par votre mère.  
-Impossible elle était une née-moldu. Nia-t-il même si il avait un doute ''voilà pourquoi ma mère et pétunia se ressemble si peu, elle ne sont que demi soeur '' songea-t-il.  
-Le Manoir Black s'est éveillé monsieur, ce qui n'aurait pas été le possible si vous étiez un sang mêlé. Vous devez l'accepter, votre mère était une Black de la branche principale et comme tous les Black de cette branche, elle devait être en partie animale magique. Vous fêterez vos seize ans ce mois-ci n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui. Répondit Harry  
-Votre Héritage magique risque d'être des plus intéressant.  
Dire qu'Harry était surpris était un doux euphémisme, il était abasourdi.  
En l'espace de deux jours, toutes ses croyances et ses certitudes avaient été balayées. Il prit congé de son elfe, après lui avoir demander de passer chez Madame Guimpure et Fleury & Bott, et partit se coucher. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Hasard Fait Bien Les Choses**

Bonjour, bonjour ! Hé là ! Si vous voulez lire la suite, je vais vous demander de lâcher les fruits que vous vous apprêtez à me lancer ! Bon pour commencer il y a une très bonne raison à mon retard, mon faible cerveau m'a joué des tours. Tout d'abord j'ai confondu jeudi avec vendredi et le vendredi en cours d'anglais, je vois la date que ma prof a mis sur le tableau, je lis, je relis, je rerelis et une pensée tourne en boucle dans mon esprit '' Meeeeeerdeuh'' je pars en récréation et je me dit que ce n'est pas grave que j'ai une heure de perm' de 13h30 à 14h25; mais c'était sans compter ma malchance légendaire.

Pendant le cours de sport (basket ) je me prends la balle sur le doigt, et lorsque je vais chez le medecin et il m'apprend que j'ai un arrachement d'ossement . Bref tous ça pour dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre. I'm so sorry

**Une lectrice : **Rassure toi tu n'est pas la seule à péter un câble toute seule devant ton** or**di...

**Nekow:**Ah toi aussi tu trouve que je vais un peu vite ? Enfin bon, merci pour ton avis constructif !

**Loloyo**:Je ferais attention dorénavant pour le reste tu devrai avoir la réponse à tes intérrogation dans ce chapitre.

**Hayato Delmas:** Merci bien!

**Adenoide** : Effectivement !

Sur ce, voici le chapitre deux!(qui n'est pas vraiment le chapitre deux nous allons donc l'appeler ''prime'')

* * *

_Chapitre 2 ":_

Harry se réveilla de très bonnes humeur il décida donc de chercher une salle susceptible de devenir sa salle d'entraînement dans l'immense manoir des traversa de longs couloirs, des escaliers sinueux et finis tant bien que mal à arriver à ce qui semblait être la cave, une grande pièce au plafond magique représentant un ciel étoilé, elle était spacieuse et propre, autrement dit, parfaite comme salle d'entraînement et laboratoire._  
_Il dénicha un mannequin d'entraînement et un vieux chaudron en étains, pour le reste, il demanda à Kreattur d'aller les acheter._  
_Lorsqu'il fut satisfait du résultat, il commença à étudier les livres que Kreattur lui avait rapporté du chemin de traverse._  
_Il remarqua qu'il lançait plus que facilement les sortilèges de magie noir et blanche et butait en revanche sur la métamorphose en animagi et l'occlumensie/legilimensie qui demandait un esprit vide et concentré alors que son esprit était sans cesse torturé et remplis de doute et de question tel que, ''pourquoi m'ont-il abandonné'' ''je ne serai jamais assez bien à lors yeux ''toutes ces morts sont de ma faute'', il se concentra donc sur ses points fort à savoir le combat et la potion, grâce au mannequin il avançait vite et bien en combat, que se soit à l'épée ou à la magie noir ou blanche, en potion il n'avait pas de difficulté les potions et la cuisine étant similaire sur plusieurs plans et Harry étant un as de la cuisine, il se débouillait comme un chef !_  
_Après s'être entraîner pendant presque toute la journée, il sortit, comme on peut le supposer, de la cave monta dans sa chambre pour prendre une longue douche, dans la salle de bain adjacente à ès sa douche, il s'habilla sobrement et partit en direction de la bibliothèque pour prendre des cours de conduite sang-pur, d'histoire de la magie, de langue ancienne et de rune._  
_Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne s'endormit pas pendant la cour d'histoire de là

magie ni dans celui de rune ni ne trouva stupide les cours de conduite sang-pur il les trouva très censés et captivants il trouvait maintenant pratique de savoir dissimuler ses expressions d'être poli mais froid et de ne pas parler, vous pourriez trop parler et votre ennemi pourrait lire en vous grâce à vos expressions. L'histoire de la magie était très intéressante lorsqu'on n'avait pas un fantôme légèrement dépressif comme enseignant, la magie des runes était un avantage sur son adversaire, car elle n'était pas enseignée dans les autres écoles en ce qui concernait les langues anciennes, elle se révélait très utile lorsqu'il fallait amadouer un être magique comme les gobelins.  
Peu à peu, il s'installa une sorte de routine, il s'entraînait toute la journée et pour finir prenait des cours le soir dans la bibliothèque rt progressait de plus en plus vite.

OooooOoooooooooooooSuspensooooetoooooOOoooooooOOOOOboulededrarryoooooOoOOOOOoooooooooooO

En ce jour du 30 juillet, la veille de son anniversaire Harry sut que ça allait être une journée éprouvante, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait étrangement fatigué et lorsqu'il en avait demandé la raison à Kreattur, il s'était contenté de sourire mystérieusement et de lui tendre des livres qui, après lecture, lui avaient donner des frissons dans le dos.  
Après s'être entraîner à peine deux heures, une première, il partit se coucher... Pour se réveiller en sursaut pendant la nuit en proie à une douleur insoutenable.  
Il sentait son rythme cardiaque faiblir jusqu'à devenir inexistant, ses veines se geler, ses muscles se développer, sa vision s'accentuer, ses os s'allonger, il sentait tout, absolument tous les changements de son corps et tout cela se faisait très lentement comme pour faire durer le plaisir. ''Le comble pour un masochiste !'' Pensa-t-il. Incroyable, cette capacité qu'il avait à être sarcastique même pendant les instants critiques.  
Soudain, tout s'arrêta pour laisser place à une douleur plus terrible encore, elle se concentrait essentiellement dans son dos, il sentait sa peau se déchirer, du sang en abondance ruisselait sur son dos. Il sentait son dos se déformer comme pour laisser sortir quelque chose, quelque chose d'énorme, qui avais du mal à passer, il se courba et hurla sa souffrance ''Sors, sors, sors !'' Se répéta-t-il comme une litanie et en y mettant plus de convictions à chaque mot  
-Sors ! Sort ! SORT !  
Soudain il se sentit libérer, il regarda dans son dos et vit deux énormes ailes argentées avec des reflets gris métallisés rendu poisseuse par le sang il les contempla hébété en les inspectant sous toutes les coutures.

-Hé bien, je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, en plus d'être le sur vivant, je suis maintenant un ange déchu doublé d'un vampire. On peut difficilement faire pire. Dit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Harry passa le reste de ses vacances à se reposer, enfin si l'on pouvait appeler se reposer se lever aux aurores,s'entraîner en métamorphose animagi et en

oclumensie/legilimensie, trois sujets qu'il maîtrisait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage magique, s'entraîner à l'épée et chasser... Et oui, Harry était à moitié vampire et à moitié ange déchu, il avait donc besoin de chasser son dîner.  
D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas que son statut d'humain qui avait changé son apparence aussi, il n'avait plus les cheveux courts et en bataille, ils étaient maintenant longs, noir ébène avec des mèches argentées de la même couleur que ses ailes. Il avait grandi d'au moins dix bons centimètres et à la place de son misérable mètre soixante-dix, il faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingts si ce n'est plus et ses hypnotisant yeux verts était devenu encore plus fantastique ils changeait de couleur lorsqu'il ressentait une émotion très forte et ils était tellement intense qu'ils avait la possibilité d'envouté son partenaire car étant un ange et un vampire dominant doté d'une force incroyable il avait besoin d'un partenaire pour canaliser sa magie, mais contrairement au vélaa ce n'était pas le partenaire dominant qui avait le plus besoin de son partenaire mais le dominé qui se retrouvera irrésistiblement attiré par le dominant.  
Il ne savait pas encore qui il était, car oui, il était sûr que ce serait un, il, et en étant tout à fait honnête, il aurait pu dire qu'il s'en fichait. Peu à peu, il reprit sa routine habituelle jusqu'au jour du grand départ pour Poudlard peu de temps avant de partir pour la gare de King's Cross, il envoya une courte missive à Dumbuldor pour l'informer de son changement de maison, informer pas demander, car il n'avait pas besoin de son avis.  
Réflexion faîtes, PERSONNE n'avait besoin de l'avis d'un vieux fou glucosé.


	4. Message

p style="text-align: center;"Bonjour!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE !/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"c'est simplement un petit message ./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Donc, moi Bloody Damn recherche une Besta non pas pour corriger mes texte mais pour lire les chapitre et me dire ce qu'elle en pense/p  
p style="text-align: center;"une sorte d'associé en faîte ./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Pour ceux ou celle que ça intéresse je vous invite à m'envoyer un e-mail sur :/p  
p style="text-align: center;"chachadu_33 /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOU/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Avec amour/p  
p style="text-align: center;" B.D/p 


End file.
